Episode 7636 (7th October 2016)
Plot Kerry worries about Dan who didn't come home last night. She sees Laurel outside the shop, who mentions Dan was in the café. Laurel remembers something in the shop, so hands Dotty to awkward Kerry whilst she nips back inside. In the café, Dan stuffs himself with cake. Ross goes into the cafe and goes to head straight back out when he spots Dan, but Leyla ropes him into sorting Dan out. James and Emma return from their holiday and James goes straight to Butlers Farm, whilst Finn and Pete help Emma pack for Wylie's. Dan insists he's going to kill whoever Kerry slept with, but Ross reminds him he's better than that and is relieved that Kerry hasn't told Dan she slept with him. Moira talks to the Funeral Director, but she gets emotional and insists she can't do it. Moira reveals she is no longer selling up and James is happy for her, believing it's the right decision. Moira insists she'll find someone to buy him out of Butlers, but James tells Moira to take her time, and in the meantime he'll still help her out. Diane arrives at Mulberry Cottage to look after Dotty whilst Laurel is at work. Rishi spots an anomaly whilst going over the factory's accounts and calls Jai home to see if he knows anything about it. Jai is clueless. Kerry tries to talk to Dan, but he ignores her. Ross suggests he either dump Kerry or make things up, as Kerry made a mistake and tried to fix things. Rishi questions if Jai has used the money for drugs, but Jai protests that it has nothing to do with him. They conclude Rakesh and Priya have stolen from them. Amelia tries to talk sense into Dan but he tells her things are more complicated than she knows. Moira visits the pub to collect photos of Holly and Aaron when they were younger, but Cain is the backroom with Charity. Jai and Rishi confront Priya over the anomalies in the factory accounts. Priya is none the wiser but takes responsibly insisting she'll get the receipts from Rakesh. James tries to talk to Ross telling him he's got things wrong. Priya takes the expenses to Leyla, telling her Rakesh spent the money as he's having an affair. Leyla questions why she would take responsibility. Moira gets drunk, so Charity gets Ross to takes her home. Bernice storms into Home Farm and confronts Lawrence about buying Mulberry, warning she won't let him hurt Laurel and Ashley. Dan returns home and asks Kerry to tell him everything, including who she slept with. Kerry explains she was drunk and had sex with a random stranger in the toilets. Dan questions who she could know it wasn't his baby. Ross drops Moira home and calls Adam to look after her. In a drunken state, Moira tells Ross she should've chosen James after all, revealing James confessed he loved her and wanted to be with her before he went on holiday with Emma. Kerry insists it wasn't their baby, and nothing good happens to her, and she did what she thought was right. Dan tells Kerry they are over. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster and Ellerie Carroll (uncredited) *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast *Funeral Director - Mark Prentice Locations *Hotten Road *David's Shop - Exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *The Woolpack - Public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Pear Tree Cottage - Take a Vow office *Home Farm - Office *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes